Lust
by Brueghel
Summary: Jenna voelt zich soms niet helemaal prettig onder Avon's blik.


**Op het gevaar af dat G. hier alleen B7-fic post, hier eentje van mij. Het is welliswaar eentje uit de oude doos, maar hij hoort hier thuis, nietwaar? En na het herlezen ervan ben ik toch weer aan het warmlopen voor deze fandom. Heb me er een hele tijd niet meer mee bezig gehouden, maar het lezen van de fics hier op de site (en onze Engelse buur) heeft weer een impuls gegeven. Heb de pen ter hand genomen en tijdens een saaie voorlezing een aardige verhaalopbouw te pakken denk ik. Maar die laat nog even op zich wachten...als het te lang duurt moeten jullie me maar porren.**

_Hier dan het verhaal van de reactie van Jenna op Avon's blik._

LUST

Ondanks Avon's koele gereserveerde manier van doen tegenover de vrouwelijk helft van de crew had hij soms een bepaalde blik in de ogen die Jenna en Cally maar op één manier konden interpreteren en dat was totaal in tegenspraak met het beeld dat ze van dit lid van de bemanning hadden. Avon had geen gevoelens en al helemaal geen sexuele. Avon was verliefd op zijn computers en bewaakte zijn gevoelsleven als een Rotweiller zijn baas. Avon's blik was kil, fel en de laatste tijd meestal die van een man die zich omringt wist door imbicielen. Avon gaf geen blikken die je verlegen konden maken. Maar toch...

Zowel Cally als Jenna hadden het ervaren. Die bepaalde uitdrukking in zijn ogen als hij hun aandacht zonder enig hinder van schaamte of nervositeit als een magneet naar zich toetrok. Het moment duurde vaak maar kort, maar Jenna kreeg er de kriebels van. Een schaamteloze blik van begeerte die net niet lang genoeg duurde om erop te kunnen reageren. Ze nam zich voor hem de eerstvolgende keer te provoceren en zou dan al haar zelfbeheersing nodig hebben om hem niet ter plekke te bespringen voor een vrijpartij. Jenna was ten slotte een gezonde vrouw in de bloei van haar leven. Haar genegenheid ging welliswaar uit naar Blake, maar die was alleen maar met zijn revolutie bezig. Het ontging hem volledig dat Jenna open stond voor een relatie die meer was dan de vriendschappelijke die ze nu hadden. En Jenna stond open. Wijd open!

De hele bemanning had het gemerkt, behalve Blake. Misschien wilde hij het ook niet zien om complicaties te vermijden. Jenna had zich erbij neergelgd, maar dat betekende niet dat ze haar gevoelens en behoeften achter slot en grendel bewaarde. Hoewel ze Avon af en toe het liefst een opdoffer zou geven, moest ze toegeven dat hij een aantrekkelijke man was als je tenminste verder keek dan zijn irritante, betweterige, arrogante manier van doen.

De eerste keer dat Avon haar met die.. blik had aangekeken, was Jenna ervan overtuigd geweest dat ze het zich verbeeld had. Dat had haar onderbewuste er echter niet van weerhouden om een zeer erotische droom over de tech te hebben. Zó erotisch dat het schaamrood haar op de kaken stond toen ze Avon die ochtend tegenkwam. Sindsien waren haar fantasieën een eigen leven gaan lijden en had ze in het wakende leven regelmatig warme herinneringen aan de muizenissen van haar onderbewustzijn. Nooit tevoren had ze fantasieën gehad, waarin ze als meesteres haar slaaf commandeerde, maar ieder keer als Avon haar met een smalende opmerking op haar tekortkomingen wees, flitsten er beelden door haar hoofd van woelige nachten waarin ze droomde over haar dominantie over deze provocerende, arrogante man. Hoe meer ze er in het dagelijkse leven van overtuigd raakte dat de man onuitstaanbaar was, hoe vaker ze droomde dat hij van haar was: lichaam, geest en ziel.

Toen ze eenmaal geaccepteerd had dat de man haar onderwuste domineerde begon ze de mogelijkheden te overwegen. Avon was, als hij ertoe bereid was, de perfect uitlaatklep voor haar frustraties. Omgekeerd kon zij dat ook voor hem zijn. Geen liefde, geen bindingen en complicaties; gewoon pure se...

' Sex.'

Het woord uit haar gedachten werd uitgesproken door het lijdend voorwerp van haar overpeinzing. Hij zat tegenover haar op de brug. Hoelang had hij daar al gezeten? Hoelang had ze al in gedachten verzonken naar hem gekeken, zonder dat ze er erg in had? Had ze misschien iets hardop gezegd?Had hij überhaupt wel gesproken?

'Sorry, zei je iets?' vroeg ze op haar meest onschuldige toon, maar toen ze hem aankeek wist ze dat ze alle barriéres binnen een paar seconden zou laten varen. Hij had weer die blik en deze keer was er geen twijfel mogelijk over wat die betekende.

'Sex, je zat aan sex te denken.' zei hij alsof hij een onschuldige verleiding als chocolade bedoelde. Zij voelde zijn donkere ogen als kooltjes branden in haar rug toen ze opstond met de mededeling

'Ik zie je over 5 minuten in mijn hut.' en verliet zonder antwoord af te wachten de brug.

_P._


End file.
